memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dax (symbiont)
Dax was a Trill symbiont who has had many notable hosts throughout history. Born in the year 2018, there have been a total of ten individuals who have hosted the Dax symbiont by the close of the 24th century in the primary universe. At least five other hosts are known from alternate realities. ( ) Hosts thumb|Enjana Dax. * Lela Yurani (21st century; one of the first women to sit on the Trill Ruling Council) * Enjana (21st century; treasure hunter who tried to steal Molor's bat'leth) * Penzak (diplomat) * Tobin Fendus (22nd century; scientist who worked with Skon on one of the first transporters) * Emony Odaren (23rd century; famed gymnast) * Audrid (until 2284; head of the Trill Symbiosis Commission) * Torias (2284; test pilot who worked with Captain Styles and Cadet Saavik) * Joran Belar (2284–2285; musician and serial killer) * Curzon Antrani (2285–2367; Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire) * Jadzia Idaris (2367–2374; Starfleet science officer) * Verad Kalon (2370; briefly kidnapped Dax from Jadzia) * Yedrin (until 2373; alternate reality) * Ezri Tigan (since 2374; former Starfleet counselor, captain of ) * Dax (25th century) * Dax (26th century); captain of Enterprise-J History Over the centuries, Dax - in its various hosts - has met a number of notable people, these included: * Jonathan Archer * Malcolm Reed * Travis Mayweather * T'Pol * Iloja of Prim * Kor * Kang * Koloth * Fleet Captain Christopher Pike * Doctor Leonard McCoy * Saavik * Benjamin Sisko * Skon * Lawrence Styles * Hikaru Sulu * Sarek of Vulcan * Taluno * Admiral Nyota Uhura * Elias Vaughn * James T. Kirk One of Dax's hosts was involved in operations to mine planetary cores working with Hortas. ( ) :This is stated to have been when Julian Bashir was still in his infancy, suggesting the host was Curzon. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the crashed on the planet Gaia, the Dax symbiont eventually passed to Yedrin Dax, the great-grandson of Jadzia and Worf, son of Mogh. ( ) In a timeline where the Defiant was sent back in time to the final war between the Furies and the Unclean, the Dax symbiont was saved- Jadzia sacrificing her life to draw the Unclean away- by Doctor Bashir putting it in suspended animation until it could be recovered in the present shortly before the events that sent the Defiant back in time in the first place. During its years alone with Bashir, the symbiont had mastered a means of synchronising its body chemisty with Bashir's so that they could 'talk' without Bashir actually joining with it so long as certain nerves were exposed. Communicating with its younger self due to a complicated temporal connection they shared, this Dax symbiont sacrificed itself to defeat the Unclean in the present, ending their threat once and for all (Time's Enemy). In another timeline, where an Andorian-led Interstellar Union existed in lieu of the Federation, Dax's host in the late 22nd century was a male scientist named Tornellen Dax. Tornellen was murdered by Minsharans - that timeline's brutal, violent counterpart of the Vulcans - when the outpost he was serving on was overrun. ( |The Tears of Eridanus}}) In one possible 31st century, the host of Dax was a male diplomat and a doctor. The host was killed in an accident aboard a starship and Dax pondered the many lives it had led, including witnessing the signing of the Borg-Federation Treaty between the Borg Cooperative and the United Federation of Planets, its first trip to the Delta Quadrant and its final opera performance on . ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe Curzon Dax maintained the symbiont until his death in 2379. The symbiont was later transferred to Ezri Tigan, who became Ezri Dax. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) External link * category:trill symbionts Category:2018 births